


Marvelous! .. or not..?

by TsukasaPChan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, how to tags, no shipping for now, tsukasa-centered, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukasaPChan/pseuds/TsukasaPChan
Summary: "Ah, so what about you, Suou-kun? What are your plans for a unit?"
"I'm not quite sure yet. But there is one that does seem to catch my eye.." 
(Just a lil fic based off of how I think the first years found their units, but I'm actually just focusing on Tsukasa)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pls have mercy on me I'm not a very good writer

First days of school were awful, were they not?

Students going around with all of their noise and nonsense. 

Tsukasa Suou was not a boy accustomed to these things. In fact, he was actually quite lonely to put it bluntly. 

A blue haired boy met with two other brunettes and they started chatting. They had known each other from before, it had appeared. The class assigned to him was 1-B. 

Not only did he not know his classmates, but he did not know how to get around either. Where exactly was his classroom? He had no clue. 

And so, taking it upon himself to approach the fellow first-years (as he had determined with their neckties), he brought his feet to move and walk towards the group. 

They seem to had no plans of leaving their spot soon, conversed in their chat, so he didn't have to worry about them leaving. He wasn't far, when a slightly familiar voice rang in his ears. 

"Tch, you got held back a year? Seriously? Kuma-kun, you're soooo annoying!" 

Turning his head to find the source, a silver haired man along with a black haired man passed by him. Entranced, he almost went after them, before realizing he could always get back to it. First, he had to find his room. 

"Excuse me," he called out. The blue haired one turned first, upon hearing him. "Ah.. Ah, that uniform. You're a first-year here too..?" 

'What a timid voice', Tsukasa thought to himself. Shaking the thought, he nod and bowed a bit, politely. "Yes, I am a /new student/ here, but I'm afraid I'm currently /lost/? I was wondering if any of you would happen to know where Class 1-B is..?" 

The boy with the darker brown hair raised his hand, "Oh! Class 1-B?! That's the same as me, we're classmates, daze!" 

'Daze..?' 

"Oh, is that so? In that case, have you found our classroom?" He nod his head eagerly, "Sure, it's not that hard to find, daze! Hajime-chan, Tomo-chan and I were about to head off anyway, so you can come with us, daze!"

The boy who was silent the entire time sighed, "Mitsuru, it's rude to not introduce yourself first.. Uh, let's see.." Said boy squinted at Tsukasa to take a look at the name-tags they all had on. It looked like some of them forget they were there. 

"Suou-kun! Nice to meet you! I'm Mashiro, Tomoya. These are my friends, Shino, Hajime and Tenma, Mitsuru!" 

Tsukasa glanced down and completely forgot he had a name-tag pinned to his uniform. All first years apparently have them. 'How embarrasing.' 

"It's a pleasure to be of your acquaintance, Mashiro-kun, Shino-kun, Tenma-kun." For the time being, he stayed with the group as they moved to get to their classrooms. Upon entering the hall, Mitsuru pointed at the signs above the doors. "See? The class name is just on top of the door, daze! 1-A and 1-B are next to each other! Our senpai are all upstairs!" 

Tsukasa nodded. It wasn't different from where Tsukasa had went to in middle school. Instead of a typical Japanese school with windows and sliding doors, Yumenosaki was provided with classy doors and halls. 

"Suou-chan! You can go ahead, daze! I still want to talk to Hajime-chan and Tomo-chan!"

He waved before walking elsewhere with his friends. Tsukasa looked at the door, and opened it with no hesitation. The classroom was already occupied by some students. A purple haired boy in the back was doing some weird things, mumbling to himself. An orange haired boy who had just set his things down near an abandoned bag (which he assumed belong to the purple-haired one), moved to the door to chat with a look-alike of his. 

Twins..?

And finally, there was a small boy with pink hair-

Pink hair.

"Tori-kun?!" The pinkette looked up and his lime green eyes widened, "Huhhh?! I'm classmates with Tsukasa?! What are you doing here anyway? Ahh, this is the worst!" Tsukasa frowned, "I could say the same thing.." 

He ignored Tori's whines and insults, taking a seat around the middle, avoiding the small boy. They had met once when their parents brought them to a business meeting, and despite not seeing each other after that, they were on bad terms. 

The bell rang in perfect timing for Mitsuru to come dashing into the room, "Wahh, I made it, daze! Ah, heyyy, Suou-chaaan!" He ran over and jogged in place beside Tsukasa, "Hi again! Can I sit next to you?" A bit surprised by his flashy entrance, Tsukasa gave a slow nod and Mitsuru took the seat to his right. 

"Take your seats," a voice called. An adult with brown hair and glasses stepped in, setting his things down. "Class 1-B, welcome to Yumenosaki. I hope you're all ready, having enrolled in the Idol Course.. I am Kunugi, Akiomi. Due to the current lack of teachers in the Idol Course, two teachers are distributed to be the homeroom teachers of each year level, and I am one of them. I will be your homeroom teacher from now on." 

A voice called in from behind Tsukasa, "Uwah.. H-He looks scary, de gozaru.."

'De gozaru'? Just what is up with that guy's speech?

"Now initially on first days, you would stay in class and get to know your teachers. But the Idol Course here is different. For today, you will be given time to take a look at existing units and decide which one you will join. You may also form your own, but that may take some time. Please understand, that without a unit, you will not be able to graduate. I will run you through all the existing units, and you may visit the leaders to check in with them, or you may fill an application form to submit to their unit."

He brought out a sheet of paper and began to read. "Trickstar, leader is Hidaka of 2-A. UNDEAD, leader is Sakuma of 3-B. fine, leader is Tenshouin of 3-A. Knights, temporary leader is Sena, of 3-A. Ryuuseitai, leader is Morisawa of 3-A. Akatsuki, leader is Hasumi of 3-B. A unit called Valkyrie is currently unavailable, as well as a unit called Switch. Approach me if you have any questions, and feel free to take an application form from this table." 

With that, he left to do his business and Mitsuru immediately scoot his table over to Tsukasa. "Suou-chan! What unit are you joining?" Again, Tsukasa was surprised, "Me? Ah, I'm not decided yet.." But in reality, he had eyes on a certain unit. 

"Aww, really? But guess what! Hajime-chan, Tomo-chan and I are gonna make our own unit, daze!" A new voice piped in, "Oh, you guys are forming your own unit too?" They looked up to see the orange haired boy. The twin.

Mitsuru immediately got friendly with him, "Are you forming your own unit?!" He gave a small nod, pulling up a seat with them, "Yeah, with my big brother. I'm Aoi, Yuuta, nice to meet you!" 

"I'm Tenma, Mitsuru, daze!" Yuuta looked at Tsukasa expectedly and Tsukasa offered a patient smile, "Ah, I'm Suou, Tsukasa." Yuuta tilt his head, "Huh? Suou-kun, are you a young master?" Tsukasa blinked at the sudden question, "Eh? Yes.."

Yuuta grinned, "Ahh, I figured! The way you move, and the way you talk! It's so refined and polite and everything!" Tsukasa dropped his head, "D-Do I really seem that uptight..?" The twin immediately waved his hands, "Th-That's not what I meant! I never said you were uptight! Ah, so what about you, Suou-kun? What are your plans for a unit?"

"I'm not quite sure yet. But there is one that does seem to catch my eye.." 

'Temporary leader'.. Huh..?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2wink, enterrr~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> save me, i didn't think i'd go beyond two chapters tbh aaa oh well, let's see how long this takes

Tsukasa glanced at the application forms on the table, as he was on his way to leave and check out the units, along with Yuuta and Mitsuru. He reached a slightly hesitant hand out, for it to bump with another. Turning his head, he found the purple haired boy.

Upon eye contact, the smaller boy sputtered, grabbed a form and bowed before running off, leaving Tsukasa dumbfounded, staring at the door. 

"Hey! Are you just gonna stand there? You're in the way, dummy Tsukasa!"

Of course. 

Tsukasa took his own form before moving, glancing back at Tori with the stink eye.

'What a child'

"Suou-chan, hurry uppp! The others units are recruiting too! Let's check it out!" Mitsuru insisted, already waiting outside with Yuuta. He rolled his eyes before joining them, "What are you two so excited about? You already have plans for your units, don't you?"

Yuuta laughed, "Suou-kun, loosen up a bit! Who knows, I might change my mind. All three years of high school in a unit with only Aniki? I don't think I can handle all that stress!" 

"With your brother..? Ah, the one you were talking to earlier, right?" Tsukasa noted, as they head down to the field, where they would hold Sports Festivals. Some units had booths set up, the others were left unattended, just for new students to submit their applications in.  
The most active unit trying to gather members was Ryuuseitai, while another was fine. 

Trickstar's booth was empty, along with UNDEAD. Knights had a blonde, feminine-looking man watching over it, Akatsuki had a green haired man sitting there. 

"Right.. Ah, speaking of the devil, isn't that Aniki over there..?" They looked over to Akatsuki's table and found Yuuta's look-alike standing beside it, with another boy. He had spiky black hair with red streaks and submitted a form to Akatsuki. The man behind the booth stared before taking it and waving him off. 

From where they were, they already heard a heavy sigh, "Hahh! It really takes a lot of effort to man up and submit your application, ssu.." The second Aoi laughed and pat him on the back, "Well in the end, you did it! I hope you get accepted Tetora-kun!" "Thanks, ssu..!" The other twin's eyes spotted their group and Yuuta froze, "Oh! If it isn't Yuuta-kun! Making friends already?!"

Yuuta scratched his head in irritation, "Ah.. So annoying.. This is my Aniki, Aoi, Hinata." Hinata waved and jogged over, pullling Yuuta in a head lock and ruffling his hair, "Yaho! Thanks for taking care of my little brother!" The younger grumbled, clawing at his brother's arm, "Gahh, let go, Aniki! Geez, you're so embarrassing!" 

Having broken free of his brother's grip, Yuuta sighed, "Honestly, can't you be a little more mature, Aniki? You're the older one here.." Hinata crossed his arms, pouting like a child, "I am mature! I can make friends too, y'know! Like Tetora-kun! Right, Teto- Eh, huh..? Tetora-kun?" 

Tsukasa gave an amused chuckle, "If you're looking for this 'Tetora-kun', he got dragged off by one of our senpai." He gave a helpful point, and Hinata followed his gaze, finding a brunette in a hero-like costume insisting Tetora to join a unit, which was marked, 'Ryuuseitai'. Tetora was obviously against it. 

"Ahh! That Ryuuseitai person stole my friend! Waittt!" 

"..Well at least that got rid of him," Yuuta sighed as Hinata ran off to claim his classmate back. Tsukasa sighed, crossing his arms, "He's entertaining.. But just being around him is already /exhausting/.." Mitsuru tugged on both of their sleeves, pointing to the other side of the field, "Look, it's Himemiya-chan, daze!" 

Upon hearing his 'rival's' name, Tsukasa's attention turned to the small boy, who was proudly handing his application form over to long haired man attending to the fine booth. "Suou-chan, do you want to join fine?! They look like rich kids, daze!" The red head sweatdropped, "Tenma-kun, please don't categorize me as a /rich kid/.. And, no. I don't believe I can stand being in a unit with Tori-kun." 

Yuuta put his hand on his hip, getting impatient with the young master. "Then, which one do you wanna join?"

"Trickstar?"

"No, thank you."

"Akatsuki?"

"No."

"UNDEAD?"

"No."

"Ryuuseitai?"

"No."

"Knights?"

"N- ..."

"Eh?" Yuuta and Mitsuru said in unison. 

The two grinned at each other, poking at Tsukasa, "Is it Knights~?" Yuuta asked, teasing. Mitsuru cupped his chin and nod, lowering his voice, "Mm, mm! When you think about it, Suou-chan looks like the princely type?" 

Tsukasa secretly enjoyed that comment. So maybe he would look like he fit in.

Maybe he had a chance-

"Ahh, you should avoid Knights for now, 'Suou-chan'," a sleepy voice called. 

Turning to the source of the voice, the boy's violet eyes grew in awe, "S-Sakuma, Ritsu-senpai!"

The self-proclaimed vampire gave a tired smile, "Ahh, you might be a Knights fanboy, huhhh?" 

...

A fanboy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just noticed my chapters are kinda short
> 
> im sorry please bear with me im not used to this


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knights, enterrr~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here comes knights o shit waddup

"Ahh, 'Suou-chan', huh? Mm, that's too much to say.. I'll call you Suu-chan, then.." 

".. Suu-chan..?" 

The senior nod, yawning to keep himself awake, holding the conversation. "Mm. I'm cute, so my nicknames are cute.."

Tsukasa was about to protest when Ritsu frowned, a serious expression plastered on his face, "But really.. You should avoid Knights.." This upset Tsukasa, as the request was being made from a Knight himself. 

He had found out about Yumenosaki on the television. They were promoting their Idol Course, and one of the units to perform was Knights. He was amazed by their performance, their aura. He wondered if he could stand on a stage with them. 

Sakuma, Ritsu.

Sena, Izumi.

 

And Tsukinaga, Leo.

So upon hearing the 'temporary leader' from Kunugi, Tsukasa could only imagine what might've happened to their leader. To their 'king'. 

"I will not."

Ritsu's eyes widened as much as they could, blinking, "Huh?"

"I will not avoid Knights.. Your unit is the sole reason I enrolled in Yumenosaki. I would not like my efforts to go to waste."

The senior hummed in amusement, bending to to Tsukasa's level, "Secchan will get mad~"

"I will bear through it."

"Knights' practice is really hard~"

"As an idol, that should be a given. I will practice."

"We're in shambles right now."

"Then get back up, please."

"I like you~!" 

He remained silent at the last one. 

"Ahh, you're really persistent. You must be a huge fanboy, huh~?" Ritsu teased, poking at Tsukasa's cheek. The younger waved his hand away politely, "I am not a fanboy.." 

"Name one of our songs~"

"Voice of Sword."

"Fanboy!"

"Wha-"

Tsukasa flustered in defeat as Ritsu half-heartedly laughed at him. "Mm, and you look like the princely type too.." 

From behind him, Tsukasa could hear Mitsuru whisper loudly, "I told you, daze..!" 

The Knight's red eyes stared at him for a bit before grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him to the Knights booth. Yuuta and Mitsuru followed behind in interest, remaining silent. 

"Natchaaaan.." 

"Oh my! Ritsu-chan, you shouldn't drag around your kouhai like that! Come on, be a good boy and let go~" 

Seriously, what is up with everyone's speech?

This one talks like a girl..

"Hi~! It's rare for Ritsu-chan to recruit people by himself, so you must be special! I'm Narukami, Arashi~ What's your name?" The man held his hand out and Tsukasa was slow to take it and shake. "Suou, Tsukasa.."

Ritsu threw a lazy arm around Tsukasa's shoulder, smiling, "Suu-chan here is a Knights fanboy~"

"I am not."

"He says.. I like him.. He's super persistent an' everything.. We should take him."

Arashi nod, staring at Tsukasa, "Mm, he does hold himself high. Very princely!"

This time, again, but louder, Mitsuru tugged on Yuuta's arm, "I told you, daze!"

"Suou, Tsukasa-chan, do you want to join Knights~?" Arashi asked, particularly interested in him. Determined, Tsukasa nod, "Yes."

"Ahh, what are you two doing? Scouting new members without my permission? Sooo annoying!"

Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short, but yknow, again, please bear with me
> 
> im getting used to it-! (๑•̀m •́)و ✧


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is it me or are my chapter getting shorter and shorter
> 
> huhu omg im so sorry seriously this is a short-chapter fic

"Seriously, you are sooo annoying! The least you could've done is at least tell me you were going out here to recruit- Hey, Kuma-kun, wake up!"

Ritsu shifted his shoulders and yawned, "Ehh? But Secchan's lectures are so boring.." "Hah?!"

Tsukasa squinted as Knights continued to argue in front of him. Izumi and Ritsu were initiated in a one-sided argument while Arashi was laughing awkwardly, trying to break them apart, sending quick glances to Tsukasa, making it obvious that at least he was aware of the bad image reflecting off of them. 

These were the same Knights he had seen on tv. The same ones who sung their hearts out and poured their emotions into their performance. So while their true personalities were.. unique, their presence, and aura as powerhouse idols radiated from them. They were marvelous!

.. or not..?

"I don't have time for this, Kuma-kun!" Izumi snapped. Ritsu could hardly keep eye-contact, as he was slowly dozing off.

While standing..? 

"Tch.. Hey, you. First-year," the senior snapped. Tsukasa flinched and stood straight, "Y-Yes?!" Icy blue eyes stared at him, and he was overwhelmed, genuinely intimidated by him.

But then again..

In those cold blue eyes..

 

Sadness?

 

"Do you really want to join Knights?" He said, crossing his arms. Tsuakasa gave him the same tone he gave to Ritsu. Determined. "Yes."

"You're not just a 'fanboy', like Kuma-kun says?"

"I am not." 

The two had a stare-down and the tension was killing everyone else. Izumi squint and finally waved his hand, "Submit your form if you have to. I'll think about it." 

Tsukasa didn't move when he left the field. When he was completely out of sight, he exhaled loudly. Attractive. 

"Uwahhh, Suou-chan, you're.. you're so cool, daze! Standing up to your senpai like that! It was amazing, dazeeee!" Mitsuru finally piped in. Yuuta nod in agreement, "Yeah, totally! You might really have a chance of getting in!" 

"SENA IS DIFFICULT, JUST IN CASE, YOU CAN ALWAYS JOIN RYUUSEITAI!"

..

"Who was that, daze..?"

"N-No clue.." 

"Isn't that the guy who tried to scout your brother's friend, daze..?"

"Eh? Is it?"

 

Well, he was definitely not marvelous.

 

Tsukasa glanced at the Knights' booth one last time before they left the field. Later on, Tsukasa filled up his application form and handed it over to Arashi, who was pleased.

"Mm, Izumi-chan doesn't usually accept people's requests just like that.. You're special! I hope we get to work with you soon! Maybe I can pull some strings to persuade Izumi-chan!" 

"Senpai, I do appreciate the notion.. But I want to get in with my own potential."

Arashi hummed, bringing his form as he stood and made his way to practice, "Now we definitely need that kind of personality in our unit~ We'll announce our decisions along with the rest of the units soon, so until then, good luck~"


	5. Chapter 5

"Suou-chan, hurry, hurry! We'll be late!" Mitsuru panicked, stuffing things in his bag. 

Tsukasa squinted. "But I'm ready..? You're the one we're waiting for.." 

"Don't pressure me, daze!"

The three were about to head down to the Auditorium, where all first years where asked to gather. It was finally time to announce the finalization of all units, and the entire day was dedicated to getting to know the unit, witness practice for the first time and so on. 

Tsukasa just prayed that he would be accepted into Knights.

"Oh, hey! Sengoku-kun, you too!" Yuuta called to the supposedly 'self-proclaimed ninja' in the back of the classroom. The small boy jumped at his name and looked over with a   
flustered face. "You were murmuring the other day about 'I have a unit' and how unbelievable it was, right? You have to come too!" 

The purple haired boy sputtered, "H.. Have I just lost in terms of stealth, de gozaru?!" In a hurry, he grabbed his bag (which was designed quite childishly with fake ninja stars) and sprinted away from the room, "I am excusing myself, de gozaruuuu!" 

Yuuta laughed awkwardly, "There go my chances of trying to get the guy to open up, haha.."

Upon arriving to the Auditorium, all of the existing units were already gathered there, standing on stage in their Idol uniforms. Tsukasa's eyes sparkled at the sight of the costume he had seen Knights wear on tv. If he were lucky enough to be accepted, could he wear something like that with them? 

They all went through the basics. Introductions and what-not. All of which were being led by the Vice-President of the Student Council, Hasumi, Keito of Akatsuki. 

"Now then, we shall begin. The name of the unit will be called and all the present members will be recited by the leader. If you do not hear your name in any unit, you must immediately apply to another. Once a unit has complete the task, they will be asked to leave and start their activities. That is all. We will be starting with fine."

"Amazing! Our beloved leader cannot join us on this wonderful day, so I, Hibiki, Wataru will bestow this responsibility upon myself! Tenshouin, Eichi; Hibiki, Wataru; Fushimi, Yuzuru; and Himemiya, Tori-kun!" 

Tori stood up, proud, "Fufu~ Of course I'd be accepted~!" The pinkette turned to give Tsukasa the stink-eye and proceeded to leave with his new unit. 

"Akatsuki. Hasumi, Keito; Kiryu, Kuro; Kanzaki, Souma. Please go on without me, I will continue to lead the roll-call."

From another side of the room, a strained voice sobbed, "I wasn't accepted, ssu..!" "I-It's okay! There are plenty of other units!" Hinata tried to help..

Tried.

"Ryuuseitai."

"Un! Morisawa, Chiaki; Shinkai, Kanata; Sengoku, Shinobu! We will be your heroes of justice from now on!" 

Yuuta clapped sheepishly, "Ohh, so Sengoku-kun joined that unit, huh?" 

Speaking of, Shinobu hurried to the stage, bowed, to get dragged off by the unit. 

"Trickstar."

"Hidaka, Hokuto; Isara, Mao; Yuuki, Makoto; Akehoshi, Subaru. We did not receive any applications, so please excuse us," the leader dismissed. The orange haired member threw   
a tantrum like a child, "Why did you leave me at last?!" 

"UNDEAD."

"Sakuma, Rei; Hakaze, Kaoru; Otogari, Adonis; and Oogami, Koga. We also have not received any applications. We look forward to competing with everyone int he upcoming Dream Festivals~"

"Knights."

Tsukasa tensed, eyes fixated on the three seniors. They shared looks and Izumi sighed, "Currently absent, Tsukinaga, Leo; Sena, Izumi; Sakuma, Ritsu; Narukami, Arashi and Suou, Tsukasa." 

 

He heard that, right?

He wasn't daydreaming right?

 

Tsukasa was blank faced, just staring down at the stage, when Mitsuru and Yuuta gave him friendly shoves, "Hurry up and go, Suou-chan! You got accepted!" From the stage, Arashi waved his hand, "Come on, Suou-chan! We have some work to do~!" 

Overwhelmed, Tsukasa almost tripped on the way down to the stage. Upon arriving there, he bowed down, "Thank you for accepting me!" 

While Arashi and Ritsu openly welcomed him, Izumi crossed his arms and turned his head. "Oh, Izumi-chan, don't be such a tsundere~" Arashi teased. "Haaah?!"

Of course,

they weren't as marvelous as the stars they were like on tv,

but they were still Knights,

and Tsukasa was satisfied.

 

"Marvelous~"


	6. (Bonus Chapter 1)

'Proper greetings' they said..

 

"My first meetings with each of the Knights members? Well, while everyone is very marvelous.."

 

"It's nice to meet you, my name is-"

"I'm in the middle of organizing Yuu-kun's photos, so don't bother me, alright?"

He seemed very busy..

 

"It's nice to meet you, my name is..-"

"..."

.. He was asleep.

 

"It's nice to meet you, my name is-"

"Aww, you're sooo cuuute~~~! Nice to meetcha~!"

The body touch he gave me was a bit annoying.


	7. (Bonus Chapter 2)

"Ngaaah, what should I do about a unit, ssu..?!" 

"Ahh, don't worry too much, Tetora-kun! There's still plenty of units for you to join, uh.."

The amber eyed boy looked up at the sound of enthusiastic yelling. The same senpai that tried to recruit him was still trying to gather members. Only this time, he looked much more tired. His originally passionate, auburn eyes were begging for rest, his movements smaller and less exaggerated. 

Another blue haired senpai who had been sitting in the shade of their booth all this time had finally stood, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving a patient smile. Seemingly defeated, the brunette huffed out a sigh and was about to pack up to leave. 

A part of Tetora wanted to call out, but a voice that wasn't his did instead.

"Um..!" 

"Hm..? Oh, Sengoku. How did you find Ryuseitai's routine? Is it too much? We could always adjust a bit." The small boy shook his head, "It's fine, de gozaru..! I.. I feel like three members isn't enough for a hero team, de gozaru..!" 

For the first time, the cheerful, energetic senpai frowned. Shinobu was scared he had stepped on a landmine, so cowered away. But instead, he gave an apologetic smile and pat his head, "I'm doing the best I can."

The words hit Tetora with guillotine force and he unconsciously ran forward, away from Hinata. The twin continued to watch the scene play out with a smile. 

 

"Senpai! Please let me join your unit, ssu..!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so like bonus chapters are for the characters and units i wanted to touch up on

**Author's Note:**

> *Tori and Tsukasa meeting as kids is just a lil headcanon of mine I like to insert pls ignore that uhu  
> *The school rules, looking for a unit and stuff is all made up by me for the story to work-  
> *Valkyrie and Switch exist, but I don't know where to insert them here, so I might not-
> 
> //do u know how hard it was for me to not write baby shinobu and yuuta being cute with each other
> 
> dO YOU-
> 
> I'm not using their canon nicknames and stuff because y'know, first day.. Formalities.. Yeah. 
> 
> cHAPTER 2 WILL BE UP SOON, PROMISE


End file.
